Forever Friends II The Reunion
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Sequal to my first story, Forever Friends. Might have to read it first to know whats up. How would they react if they meet up years later?*Chapter 7 is up!*
1. Together Again

Forever Friends: The Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except Cindy. I might add more characters as I go too.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey all. I'm sorry it took me SO long to update this story, I've been trying to get a good idea for the reunion, but I think I like this one. I've written it a couple different ways, but this was the one to really stick. I write a little every day but I wanted to post this first chapter to see how you all like it, so review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all who review my stories and to those who just read them. ~ LitaHardyY2J.  
  
Story Info: Just wanted to tell you the time period they're in. Amy just got back from her Mexico training. I'm pretty sure Matt and Jeff were only on heat at this time but I have them on Raw and Smackdown already so don't get confused. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter One The Club Scene  
  
  
  
Matt Hardy, his younger brother Jeff and a few friends from the WWF walked into the crowded bar for their weekly Monday night hang out. Everyone headed for a booth in the back, a little bit away from the crowd. Matt sat on the end with Jeff on his left; Next to Jeff were Adam and Jason, aka Edge and Christian. At the end, next to Jay and Adam was Chris Irvine and Chris Benoit.  
  
After they all ordered their drinks, the group broke up momentarily. Jason and Chris went to try and pick up two girls they spotted at the bar while Benoit, Jeff and Adam, who had girlfriends, talked about the matches earlier on RAW. Matt was unusually quite through the discussion, normally you couldn't get him to shut up about wrestling. Jeff noticed this and turned to him. "You okay?" he asked. Matt just shrugged, his gaze wondering around the room. "What's up?" Jeff asked again. "I don't know. Just thinking I guess." Matt finally replied. Before Jeff could answer, Jason came back to the booth dejectedly. Matt smiled at his friend, glad for the distraction from Jeff's questions.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked already guessing the problem. "Did Chris get both of the girls again?" he asked as the table exploded in laughter. Adam glared at Matt for a second taking a swig of his drink, and then cracked a smile, shaking his head. "No, actually, I got the hot one." Adam replied. "So? Then why is Chris out there dancing and your here with us?" Benoit asked. "Apparently I'm 'Nice' but she's 'Not the best of company right now'." Adam said taking another swig of his drink. He got a chorus of 'Aww's before the table broke out in laughter again.  
  
"Well, did you tell her who you where?" asked Jeff smirking. Jason grunted at his friends. "That's the sad part. She already knew. Actually, she was more interested in you two then anything." He replied gesturing to Matt and Jeff. "Really?" Matt asked with a small smile on his face "Yeah, Told her you guys where here, you should have seen her reaction." Jason paused to shake his head disappointedly. "She almost fainted."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Amy Dumas followed her friend, Cindy to the bar and ordered a drink. Looking around the club, she cursed herself for agreeing to come. Thinking back, Amy knew she was tricked; Cindy waited until wrestling started before asking Amy to come, knowing her friend wouldn't agree any other way.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Cindy walked up and sat next to Amy, who was engrossed with the TV. "Amy?" she asked. "Yeah?" Amy asked, her eyes not leaving the television set. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a club with me tonight?" she asked hopefully. Amy's eyebrows furrowed at the thought. "That's okay, I think I'll just hang out her tonight. Wrestling night you know." She replied. Cindy was expecting this and didn't relent. "But it's been so long since you went out and had fun. In fact, I don't remember the last time we went to a club together." Cindy replied receiving an exasperated sigh from Amy in return. "Do you have to start this now? The Hardy's match is next." Amy said finally looking at Cindy as a commercial came on.  
  
"That's all you care about isn't it?" Cindy asked frustrated. Amy looked a little shocked. "N-No." she replied a little lamely. "Its all you ever talk about. Look, I know you love wrestling and you want to be a wrestler but locking yourself in the house and watching hours of tapes isn't healthy, you need human contact." She replied as the show came back on. "Can we talk about this later?" Amy asked turning her attention back to the TV. "No. The only way I'll leave you alone is if you agree to come out with me tonight." Cindy replied. "Fine, I'll go." Amy waved her off and Cindy smiled triumphantly.  
  
END FASHBACK  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Cindy called over the music. Amy simply shrugged as her eyes ran over the crowded dance floor. She was snapped out of her gazing when Cindy pressed a bottle of Budweiser in her hand. "Drink up Amy, we're going to have fun tonight." She said laughing and took a long drink. Amy laughed and followed her suit, finally deciding that she did need to have a little fun to keep her mind off things.  
  
Amy glanced down at her half empty fifth beer and sighed. She was starting to get tipsy and decided to stop. No matter how much of a good idea it seemed, she didn't want to just drink her problems away. She again looked around for Cindy who had left for the bathroom a half hour ago and still hadn't come back. She had left Amy to think about everything that had been bothering her lately, making her more depressed. 'So much for cheering me up' she thought to herself. Actually it wasn't much different from spending the night at home, except for the beer. Suddenly Cindy nudged her right arm making Amy turn at look at her half drunk friend. "Two hot boys heading our way." She said smiling goofily at Amy, who turned to see who was heading their way. She gasped in surprise when she saw who it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt, along with the rest of the table laughed at Jason comment. "Maybe you should go Matt, bet you'd at least get a dance out of her." Jason offered. "Yeah, go for it Matt." Jeff encouraged. "Nah, that's alright." Matt replied. "Your loss." Jason shrugged just as Chris and a girl came up to the table. "Hey guys, I want you to meet a friend. Cindy, these are my friends. Matt, Jeff, Benoit, Adam and you know Jason." Chris said introducing them. Cindy frowned when she looked at Jason. "Where's Amy?" she asked and Matt's heart stopped. 'Stop it Matt,' he thought. 'Not every Amy is your Amy, there's tons of girls with that name.' He told himself sternly.  
  
"Wasn't interested." Jason answered. "Like hell she wasn't, she loves wrestling! Your perfect for her, she's just shy, hang on a second." Cindy replied and headed off toward Amy. Jason watched as she reached Amy and pulled her back to the table, Amy coming rather reluctantly. "Cindy, please don't" Amy pleaded but Cindy ignored her. "Everyone, meet my good friend Amy Dumas." Cindy announced as they reached the table and Amy's eyes shot right to Matt and Jeff whose jaw dropped simultaneously. "Hey Guys." She said weakly.  
  
(A.N. Well that's it for now, Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me.) 


	2. Reminiscing

AN: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing my stories; I appreciate every review I got. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to update but it's been a crazy couple of weeks but I'm finally able to get back on my computer and write and (sigh) it feels good. Anyway I hope you like this next chapter. Chapter three is almost done, I'll update faster this time, promise (.  
  
(PS I don't own anything, I think I've made that clear (; but I used 'Again' by Lenny Kravitz in both stories and I know that song wasn't even out back then but thanks for pretending. That's all, enjoy.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Reminiscing  
  
  
  
"Amy?" Matt asked disbelieving. She smiled nervously at him and nodded her head. In an instant Matt and Jeff were out of their seats; Matt crushing Amy to him as she laughed, throwing her arms around him. When Matt finally released her Jeff was next. "I can't believe it.it's been so long." He said when he let go of her. "You guys know each other?" Chris asked. "Yeah, we met about." Amy paused to think for a minute. "Eight years ago." She finished. Cindy smacked her arm causing Amy to break eye contact with Matt. "Ow, what was that for?" she asked rubbing her arm. "You never told me that. No wonder you're so obsessed with wrestling." Cindy replied as Amy glared at her. "Oh, sorry, I uh. I mean. So how'd you guys meet?" she asked trying to change the subject. Amy glanced back at Matt and Jeff as Cindy pulled her down to sit. "My family moved to North Carolina for the summer when I was fifteen. I moved in next door to them. The first day we met, Matt almost broke my arm." Amy replied teasingly with a small smile on her face. "Hey, you ran into me, said so yourself, remember?" he teased back, chuckling. "I just said that so my brother didn't kill you." Amy replied. "Right." Matt said laughingly.  
  
Except for Jeff, who laughed along with them, the rest of the table looked totally lost. "So, you live here now?" he asked and Amy turned to him, nodding. "Yeah, for a while." She replied. "What have you been up to?" Matt asked. "Oh.not much. Went to Mexico about a month ago." She replied. "Yeah? See any wrestling matches?" Matt asked curiously. "Yeah tons. That was pretty much the reason I went down." She said as Cindy passed her another beer. Ignoring her earlier decision not to have another drink, Amy took a healthy swallow from the offered beer, finally feeling her still sore muscles ease a little. "So," Amy began, a wide smile spreading over her face. "I see you made it to the WWF. Like I always said you would." She said earning chuckles from both Matt and Jeff. "Yup, yup, was there any doubt?" Jeff asked mock-conceitedly and Amy laughed in response. "I seem to remember a few times."  
  
The conversation went on like that for the next few hours. Often, the others would go off to do various things leaving Matt, Jeff and Amy to reminisce of the short time they had spent together that summer eight years ago. At one point, Jeff went off to the bathroom, leaving Matt and Amy to themselves and for the second time that night an uncomfortable silence passed over them. "So." Matt started lamely. "Why'd you stop writing?" Matt blurted out the question he had been wanting to ask all night. Amy looked surprised at first then her features softened and she looked down at her hands. "I.I didn't want to. When my mom broke up with Dave she didn't think it was 'Healthy' for me to keep writing to you. I stilled tried to, but she caught me every time. When your guys letters came, she. she burned them. I didn't even get a chance to read any." Amy said glaring angrily down at her hands at the memory.  
  
Matt sat shocked at her reply. He had met her mother a few times that summer but he hadn't really gotten to know her. He reached over and took her hand in his and when she finally met his gaze her eye had softened again. "I'm sorry Matt." She said sadly. He gave he a reassuring smile and said, "It's alright Ames, you didn't have any control over it. I'm not mad, I never was". Amy smiled back up at him just as 'Again' by Lenny Kravitz came from the dance floor. Matt and Amy smiled at each other before Matt stood up and offered her his hand. She took it happily and he led them out onto the dance floor; passing Jeff on the way as he gave Matt a secret wink.  
  
"How long are you guys in town for?" Amy asked Matt as he unconsciously pulled her closer. "We have to be in Bethesda tomorrow, Burke on Sunday and KY by Monday." Matt replied. Amy sighed in disappointment as she laid her head on his shoulder letting the music bring her back in time.  
  
I've been searching for you  
  
I heard a cry within my soul  
  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
  
Know that you are walking right through my door  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
"Déjà vu" Amy said smiling slightly against Matt's neck. "I missed you Ames." Matt replied as they swayed back and forth to the music. "I missed you too Matt. I'm sorry I stopped writing. I should have tried harder.." Amy trailed off as Matt shushed her gently. "It's okay Amy, we're here now, like I said we would be. together again." Matt smiled at her as she laughed softly. "Were you always this corny Mattie?" she teased lightly and he laughed in return.  
  
A sacred gift of heaven  
  
For better worse, wherever  
  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
  
Until you cried, never  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
At every time I've always known  
  
That you where there, upon your throne  
  
A lonely queen without her king  
  
I longed for you, my love forever  
  
  
  
"Do you want to come watch Smackdown tomorrow? You can come backstage with us and hang out in our locker room when we have our match." Matt asked hopefully. "That sounds awesome." Amy replied excitedly. Amy pulled back slightly to look him in the face again, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. She smiled up at him, shaking her head as he gave her a questioning look. "You haven't changed a bit Matthew Hardy." She paused as her smile widened. "I'm glad." She added hugging him closer to her again. He chuckled good naturedly as his arms tighten around her. "I was thinking the same thing about you, Kid."  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
  
  
They reluctantly let each other go when the song ended and headed back to the table where Jeff and Benoit where in a heated argument over who would win in a match between Chyna and Xena. As they slipped back into their seats, Amy noticed Jason talking quite closely with a blonde at the bar. "I guess he got over me." Amy joked gesturing towards Jason. Matt turned to look at his friend and laughed along with Amy. "Yeah, he bounces back pretty quick I guess.." He trailed off as a thought struck him.  
  
"Hey Amy? If Jay told you we were here, why didn't you come over right away?" Matt asked curiously. "I was going to. Then I thought about it and. I don't know, wouldn't it be kind of weird if I did? I was afraid you'd think I just came over cuz your famous now and everything and. I don't know. Now I sound kinda dumb." Amy replied a little lamely and Matt laughed. "No, I understand. I think." he said, making her laugh too.  
  
Just then Cindy and Chris came back to the table, both swaying slightly. "You ready to go?" Cindy asked, her words slurring together and Amy felt her throat tighten up. "Now?" she asked looking over to Matt and Jeff and seeing the same expression of dread on their faces. "Yeah, I have to be at work early tomorrow, remember?" Cindy replied. "Yeah, I remember. Give me a minute though, okay?" she asked and Cindy nodded as Chris and Benoit followed her away from the table, leaving Matt, Jeff and Amy alone.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Amy said after a minute, not really knowing what to say. "Yeah, uh, here's my cell phone number." Matt said writing it on a napkin. Amy took it from his hands and stared at it for a second before smiling back up at them. "We have to be at the arena around three, so. you can call and we'll pick you up if you want to." He added and she nodded. "What time do you want me to call?" she asked her hazel eyes looking from Matt to Jeff and back. "Well, call around twelve if you want to come get something to eat before hand, or just call at like two." Jeff replied as Cindy called for Amy to hurry. "Okay." She said simply and hugged Jeff. "See you guys." She added as she stepped over to hug Matt, lingering a little longer. "Bye Lita" Jeff called when she was half way to the door. Amy chuckled and waved before joining Cindy. 


	3. The Next Morning

Author's Notes: Hey again. Sorry it's been so long and it's so short. I'm having a small writers block. I hope you like it and thanks to all who Review; It means a lot to this vain little girl, lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Next Morning  
  
  
  
Amy woke up around eleven the next morning, her head pounding. She laid in bed for a minute as she tried to remember how many drinks she had and if seeing Matt and Jeff last night was real or just a wonderful dream. She sat up unsteadily and looked around as the room spun slightly and she had to resist the urge to vomit. "Cindy?" Amy called out but got no answer and she felt pity for her friend who had much more than she did to drink.  
  
Tossing back the covers she stretched as she stood up and again repressed the urge to throw up. Taking a few shaky steps, she slowly made her way to the bathroom and after using it she splashed cold water on her face; checking her appearance in the mirror. Her eyes where bloodshot and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. 'Great' she thought to herself. 'Is this how I looked last night? It's a wonder Matt and Jeff recognized me.. If that was even real' she sighed and made her way back to her bedroom.  
  
After taking a shower and getting dressed in simple baggie jeans and a sleeveless white shirt, Amy tried to remember where she through her clothes last night. Her head still spinning lightly, she finally found them under her desk where she must have thrown them last night. Reaching into the first pocket she sighed in disappointment when she didn't find anything. 'Please let it have been real.' she silently prayed as she reached into the other.  
  
Her hand rubbed up against something and when she pulled it out she let out a sigh. "Yes, it wasn't a dream." She cheered happily to herself as she read what was on the napkin.  
  
Matt Hardy 555-2364 rm. 108 Cell- 555-1587  
  
Glancing at the clock, she decided she should call.  
  
"Hello" A voice answered tiredly.  
  
"Hey Matt, It's Amy. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm just a little out of it." He replied with more exuberance at hearing her voice.  
  
"Hangover?" Amy asked knowingly.  
  
"Yeah" Matt laughed in reply.  
  
"Bad?"  
  
"Not to bad."  
  
"That's good." Amy replied. She heard Jeff say something to Matt but she didn't hear what.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey Amy, do you have your gear with you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, in my closet." Amy replied slightly confused, not knowing where this was going.  
  
"Good. Cuz Jeff and me where talking this morning and we thought it'd be cool if you came to work out with us after Smackdown. This place has a small ring in it too, we can put together a little match if you're interested." Matt explained, clearly excited about the idea and Amy smiled happily.  
  
"That sounds awesome. But, I haven't had a lot of matches; I'm really a beginner still." Amy replied.  
  
"That's fine. Even better actually, we can show you some stuff. We'll if we want to eat before the show we'll have to go now. Your coming right?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, Where am I meeting you?" Amy asked looking for a pen and paper.  
  
"That's alright, we'll pick you up." Matt replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Amy asked. "It's no problem to meet you."  
  
"Positive. Where are you at?" Matt asked and Amy gave him the directions.  
  
"Great, see you soon, don't forget you gear." Matt teased lightly, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I won't. Bye." Amy replied cheerfully and the two hung up.  
  
As soon as Amy hung up the phone, She rushed to her closet and began pulling things out until she uncovered her Gym bag. She tossed it on her bed and began shoving things messily back into her closet. When she got it to the point where she could close the doors, she started going through her bag and mentally checking things off her list. Only after double-checking was she satisfied that she had everything and with a glance in the mirror, she headed downstairs of her apartment complex to wait for Matt and Jeff. 


	4. Smackdown!

Chapter Four  
  
Smackdown!  
  
  
  
Amy was only waiting about ten minutes before Matt and Jeff pulled into the parking lot. When Matt pulled the car up to her, he jumped out and helped her stick her gym bag in the trunk. He surprised Amy by pulling her into a hug after he slammed the trunk shut, but she recovered quickly and returned it. When they pulled back Amy looked up at his grinning face. "Missed ya" he said simply then opened the door for her. She smiled her thanks and, blushing slightly, got into the car.  
  
"Hey Jeff" Amy greeted. "Morning Ames. How ya feelin'?" he asked with a grin as Matt got into the drivers seat and took off. "Fine." Amy chuckled lightly. "How bout you guys?" she asked in reply. "Well, after I prayed to the porcelain God a couple times this morning, I feel great." Jeff joked back. "Same for me." Matt agreed smiling ruefully.  
  
The rest of the car ride and onto when they ate was spent by the trio exchanging stories of what they did from when they parted until when they met up again at the Club. Matt and Jeff told Amy about how they got into the WWF and about the School, Omega; and Amy told them about Mexico and all the places her family moved to after they got back from North Carolina.  
  
The reached the Arena later than they planned because they had spent so long at the restaurant. Arriving at six thirty didn't give them much chance to hang out and show Amy around but she didn't mind. They had a good time at lunch, talking about everything. It really felt like old times. Amy looked around in amazement as she followed Matt and Jeff through the many hallways until they finally reached a door that said. 'Hardy Boys'. "Ooohh, your name on the door and everything." Amy laughed as she teased her two best friends and Matt and Jeff laughed with her.  
  
Matt and Jeff went into the shower area to change into their gear right away so the trio could hang out until Matt and Jeff had to go out. Being so new, they were usually early on the card, if not the first match. After they where changed, the three decided to go out and look around; try and fine Adam and Jason, aka Edge and Christian who they were fighting.  
  
"So how's Scott doing?" Matt asked as they made their way to the cafeteria. "He's alright. Married, with a kid. Can you believe it? I never thought it would happen." Amy smiled to herself. "It's hard to imagine him all grown up." Jeff agreed, shaking his head slightly. "Spitting image of Scott too; hope he gives Scott as much trouble as Scott gave me." Amy said making Matt and Jeff chuckle. "A little Scott, huh? Get kicked out of kindergarten yet?" Matt asked. "Yeah, actually." Amy replied and the three broke out into laughter. "Of course, Scott insists it was all MY fault. I let him watch Wrestling with me once and the next thing I know, little Alex is yelling back at his teacher. But I'm pretty sure where he heard the things he said and it wasn't the TV." Amy explained as they reached the small cafeteria.  
  
They didn't stay long, it turned out that Matt and Jeff were the first match so they had to head out almost immediately. Amy hung back in their locker room and changed into her gear while she watched their match. They planned on leaving right away to go to the Gym and suggested she change while she had the room alone. From the conversations in the cafeteria, it looked like a lot of the guys, like them, were going to work out afterwards. Amy felt her stomach tighten into a knot at the idea of them seeing her in the ring, you can't feel more self-cautious then having half of the WWF roster watching you attempt to wrestle. Amy ignored the idea, she was just ganna have a good time with her friends. She never felt self- cautious before when she wrestled in front of people, so why now? Seeing that the match was over and Matt and Jeff were on their way back, Amy put the thought aside and got her stuff together.  
  
As they pulled up to the parking lot, Amy felt guilty relief when she saw the gym looked abandon, for now at least. Matt saw her looking at the building. "When a bunch of us plan to go to a gym, we called ahead and they close early." He explained. "Ah, the power." Amy teased, laughingly and Matt and Jeff nodded in agreement. The trio each grabbed their own bag and made their way into the building. After sticking their things in the provided locker, they started to warm up.  
  
"Okay, lets grab the ring while we can, we can lift weight another time." Matt suggested and his friends agreed, following him over. "Let's see how much you remember Lita." Matt said with a smile. "You and Jeff get in the ring, since you're more or less the same size." He added. Amy and Jeff looked at each other with slightly confused expressions, neither one knowing who, if either, was insulted by Matt's remark. "Guys? Tonight?" Matt said trying not to laugh.  
  
Amy followed Jeff into the ring more than a little self-cautious. She was tense, looking around the room, at anything but the ring and Jeff. 'What's the matter with you Ames?' she asked herself, scolding. 'It's Matt and Jeff, since when have they judged you? Well, okay so it has been a while since you last met but they haven't changed.. have they?' she was interrupted from her thoughts by Matt yelling instructions. "Okay, a small practice run. Jeff throws Lita into the ropes, you come back and duck when he try's to clothesline you do a neck-breaker." Matt instructed and Amy finally felt a little relief. 'Sure, no problem. I can do that, I've done that tons of times.' She thought, giving herself a little pep talk.  
  
As soon as Matt gave the signal Jeff grabbed her and whipped her into the ropes. Not fazed in the slightest by his use of force, Amy came flying back at him. Jeff wound his arm back to clothesline her but at the last moment she ducked; immediately grabbing him for the Neck-breaker. The sound of their bodies hitting the mat was mingled with the applause of the small crowd of the staff that had gathered. Amy looked at Jeff first, making sure she hadn't messed up and hurt him. Jeff got up right after she did and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Awesome you're not out of practice. Lets add something to that now." Jeff said, calling Matt into the ring.  
  
The night went on like that, Matt and Jeff would come up with challenges for her and she did the best she could, which was usually pretty good. Often with new moves Matt and Jeff would get in the ring first to show her how it was done. But a few times, Amy felt confident she could do some without being showed, because she had seen it done so many times. The moonsault was one of those moves.  
  
It was easily one of her favourites, although she had only done it once and when she did she almost got a concussion. But she didn't want to admit to Matt that she was afraid to do something, although afterwards she knew she should have and wished she had.  
  
"Okay Ames, have you done a moonsault yet?" Matt asked Amy, who hesitated. He, like Jeff and herself, was covered in sweat and his breath was slightly labored. They had been at it for hours now. It all flew by for Amy; she was having the time of her life, although she had never been sorer. She noticed Superstars watching the matches once and awhile but Amy didn't let herself care. Matt just finished showing her his version of a neck-breaker that he called the Twist of Fate and Jeff wanted to teach her his move, the Senton bomb, so they had to make sure she could do a moonsault first.  
  
"Yeah, um. once." Amy answered truthfully. "Okay, throw Jeff into the ropes and when he comes back kick him in the stomach and hit the Twist of Fate. After you set him up you can do your moonsault. Matt instructed as he become teacher again and Amy obeyed. When she hit the Twist of Fate she climbed to the top rope. Her heart beating in her chest, Amy's fears came back full blast. She tried to clear her mind as she prepared to do the move but she couldn't get the thought of what happened last time she tried it out of her head. She tried to hurry and get it over with but her foot slipped and she lost her balance falling head first onto the mat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Hey again all. Finally, I updated more quickly, I think it's a new record for me, just one day, lol. Anyway I just wanted to say I know Matt and Jeff probably didn't have their own room when they just started out in the WWF but just bare with me. Thanks. This is my favourite chapter, well so far. Hopefully there'll be more. :) 


	5. Frustration and Love

Chapter Five  
  
Frustration and Love  
  
  
  
Pain, haziness, throbbing. That's all Amy felt. "Amy! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Amy?" Matt was right next to her and it felt like he was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you Matt, I'm okay." Amy tried to assure him but it felt like she was miles away. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes to try and clear her vision as Matt and Jeff helped her to feet and out of the ring to a chair off on the side. "How many fingers?" Mat asked holding three up. "Twelve?" Amy asked with a smile. "Ha ha. I thought you said you did that move before." Matt said taking the seat next to her as Jeff ran off to get an ice pack. "Well yeah, I didn't say I did it right." Amy snapped, her head was pounding and the last thing she needed was Matt telling her she messed up.  
  
"You could have been hurt, why didn't you say anything?" Matt asked irritably. 'Could have been? What do you call this?' Amy thought but didn't say it. "You didn't ask?" she replied just as Jeff came back with the ice pack. She smiled her thanks to Jeff, holding the pack to her still throbbing head. "First time landing on your head?" Jeff asked, unaware of the tension growing between her and his brother. "First time landing that hard." Amy replied keeping her gaze on the floor. "Amy." Matt started but she cut him off. "I know I messed up okay? I'm sorry I really thought I could do it. Obviously I was wrong. Can we just go?" she asked and didn't wait for a reply before tossing down the ice pack and heading towards the lockers. Matt and Jeff quickly followed, both still slightly unsure of her ability to walk straight. She was still dizzy and her head still pounded but she didn't let it bother her.  
  
The three were silent in the car ride back to Amy's apartment. Amy felt ashamed at the way she acted, knowing why she did. Matt felt he had been to hard on Amy and was thinking of how to apologize. Jeff didn't really know why the two where fighting but he was surprised to notice that this would be their first fight. He wondered how many more he would see as Matt pulled the car into Amy's apartment parking lot.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys, I had the best time." Amy said when Matt parked. "Really?" Jeff asked smiling. "Yeah, It was kinda cool landing on my head, first time for everything right?" she replied smiling back. "Anyway, see you guys later." She said grabbing her bag and opening the car door. "Ames wait. Uh, can I.err we, get your number?" Matt asked lamely. "Sure." Amy replied smiling as she wrote it down for him. "That lines in my room so you guys can call whenever, don't worry about bothering Cindy." She said. "Cool." Matt replied just as Cindy called down from the apartment window. "She prolly wants to yell at me for not telling her where I was" Amy laughed and ran off throwing a "See you guys later" over her shoulder.  
  
"And what may I ask where you doing ALL DAY with Mr.Matt and Jeff Hardy?" Cindy asked as soon as Amy opened the door. Amy laughed, throwing her gym bag on the floor next to the door. "I just had the best day in my life.so far anyway." Amy replied sitting next to her roommate. "Really?" Cindy questioned raising an eyebrow. Instantly, an image of The Rock flashed in her head and Amy bit back a laugh. "Yeah, we hung out for hours, talked about everything. After Smackdown we went to the gym and worked in the ring for hours. I'm sore all over, my head's throbbing like never before and I've never felt so good in my life." Amy said, sighing happily. "So you hit your head, huh? I can believe that, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard you say." Cindy replied, feeling Amy's head for good measure. "Oh knock it off." Amy laughed, pulling back.  
  
"So that's ALL that happened?" Cindy asked. "Yeah, they just dropped me off." Amy responded nonchalantly. "Mmm hmm." was Cindy's reply. "What's that supposed to mean? What do you think happened?" Amy asked curiously. "Oh, nothing. I just saw what happened at the club and I hear from Jeff you two were quite the couple back in the day." Cindy replied with a knowing smile. "What are you talking about? Matt? Give me a break Cin. The only thing that happened at the club was we danced; and yeah, we went out, but it was a while ago." Amy replied. "And you don't think he's even slightly cute?" Cindy asked slightly smugly. "Well, I never said he wasn't cute... and nice. and sweet.. and, well you get the point" Amy replied smiling making Cindy laugh.  
  
"So if he's cute and nice and sweet why don't you like him?" Cindy asked. "I like him. He's one of my best friends." Amy replied trying to drop the subject. She really didn't feel like trying to figure out her and Matt's relationship at twelve thirty at night with a headache. She got up and went to her bedroom to pick out her PJ's before heading into the shower; Cindy following. "I'm kind of tired, we really had a good workout like I said so I think I'm ganna crash soon." Amy told her friend, not wanting to have to deal with the questions she knew were coming. "Right, right, the great workout Matt gave you." Cindy said before ducking out. Good thing to, otherwise the CD case Amy throw would have hit her right in the head.  
  
Amy sighed in content as she slipped into bed after her shower. The hot water relaxed all her muscles and made her feel a lot better. As she lay there she thought of everything that happened that day. It was almost unbelievable, the thought of meeting up with Matt and Jeff. She wondered what Scott would think, or her mom for that matter. She smiled she thought of the expressions on their faces if she told them, though she doubted either would believe her until they saw the boys for themselves. Just then the phone next to her bed rang, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" she answered, wondering who would be calling this late. "Hey Amy. I didn't wake you did I?" Matt asked hesitantly. "No, I'm awake." Amy said, instantly grinning at the sound of his voice, despite the small fight they had earlier. "Good. Do you. um. never mind." Matt said chickening out. "Do I what?" Amy asked curiously. "Nothing, it was nothing." Matt lied. "Matt.." Amy said and heard him sigh. "Want to go for a walk? For old times sake?" he mumbled, but Amy heard him. "Your want to drive all the way back here just to take a walk with me?" Amy asked flattered. "Well," Matt laughed to himself. "I'm kinda already here, I just dropped Jeff off at the hotel. I can go though if you're to tired." he said, not wanting to make her if she didn't want to. "No, I'm not tired at all, I'll be right down." She replied eagerly, hanging up the phone.  
  
Amy dressed quickly in shorts and a white t-shirt, then quietly crept out of the apartment so she wouldn't wake Cindy. Matt was at the bottom steps waiting for her with a big grin on his face. "Hey" she said returning his grin. "Hey." He replied suddenly shy, shoving his hands into his pocket as he followed her out of the complex. "Déjà vu all over again." Amy joked, trying to lighten the mood, she wasn't used to not having anything to say to Matt. "Yeah" Matt smiled at her remark.  
  
"How's your head?" He asked concerned. "It's fine, I took some Advil when I got home." She replied. He nodded as they circled the neighborhood and uncomfortable silence fell between them again. "I'm sorry-" They started in unison and shared smiles before Matt began again. "I'm sorry I got mad, I just didn't want you to get hurt." He said. "I know. I should have told you I tired it once before and messed up. I'm sorry I got mad at you to, I was just embarrassed I guess." Amy replied sighing. "You know I wouldn't think bad of you if you didn't know how to do a move, right?" he asked. "I know. I was just doing so good, the best I've ever done. I thought I was on a roll or something, I really thought I could do it." She replied.  
  
"Hey" Matt said grabbing her arm so she would face him. "You can do it. You just have to learn how to first. Come with us to the gym again tomorrow and we'll teach you." He suggested. "I don't know" Amy replied looking at the ground as she thought of what happened the other times she tried and failed. "Please?" he asked tilting her chin so she looked him in the eye. "Third times the charm right? Okay." Amy replied smiling. "Great." Matt said happily, pulling her into a hug. Amy sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around Matt's waist. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, Matt gently running his fingers through her hair as his other arm snaked around her back.  
  
"Come with us Amy" Matt said the words so softly that if it hadn't been dead quiet and if they weren't standing so close Amy wouldn't have heard him. "Go with you where?" she asked not sure she heard right. Matt pulled back slightly so he could look her in the face, but neither attempted to move further from the embrace. "Travel with us, me and Jeff. We can teach you everything you need to know about wrestling and you can come to all the shows with us and when your ready we'll set up a meeting with Vince." Matt said in one breath.  
  
"Matt." Amy started but Matt cut in. "Please Amy, I know it sounds crazy but.you want to be a wrestler right?" he asked. "Well, yeah but." she started again. "And you want to travel with us right?" Matt asked. "I want to, but I don't think I could afford to. You guys travel all over the place, I couldn't buy the plane tickets every week or the hotel rooms." Amy replied. "We drive to most of the places anyway, and when we have to fly we'll get you the ticket and the room. And when we're not traveling you can stay with us in Cameron." Matt offered pleadingly. "I wouldn't feel right." Amy replied. "Don't worry, you can pay us back with your first check." Matt said with a grin. She smiled back but Matt could tell she still wasn't convinced. "I can't lose you again Amy. Today was. amazing. The three of us together again, it felt just like the old days. and I want to help you with wrestling, we both do; your great and I know you'll make it. You don't have to decide now, and I'll understand if you don't want to but-" Matt was cut off by Amy's kiss, but he quickly recovered and kissed her back.  
  
"Were you ever going to kiss me Matt?" Amy asked with a grin when the broke apart. Matt just chuckled in reply and held her closer. "Your crazy you know." She told him. "About you." Was Matt's comeback. "And just as corny as ever." Amy said laughingly. "What is this pick on Matt night?" Matt asked mock pouting. "I thought you knew." Amy said. "Will you at least think about it?" Matt asked turning serious. "I will. When do you need an answer?" she asked. "We have to leave Sunday night." Mat said. "Okay. Come on, let's finish our walk before we freeze to death." Amy joked as they started to walk again, one arm around each other.  
  
Matt walked Amy to her door, both wanting to prolong Matt having to go back to the hotel as much as possible. When the reached her door Matt pulled her into another long hug and an equally as long kiss. "Well, Well, Well." a voice from behind Amy said and the two broke apart like two teenagers who had been caught making out in a closet. Cindy stood in the doorway with a big grin on her face. "Don't you sleep?" Amy asked irritably which just made Cindy grin more. "Touchy. I just wanted to know who was making all the noise out here; but I guess I know now so I should be going." She replied closing the door and leaving Matt and Amy alone again. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Cindy called from behind the door making Amy blush fiercely and Matt laugh. "Yes MOM" Amy called back then turned to Matt. "Sorry." She said, embarrassed at her friends actions.  
  
Matt's reply was to pull her into another long kiss. "I guess I have to go." Matt said, though he made no move to do such a thing. "You wanna get breakfast tomorrow, just you and me?" she asked. "Sure. Sounds good." he replied. "Then we can pick Jeff up from the hotel and head over to the gym." Matt added and Amy nodded in agreement. They shared a couple more kisses before finally separating. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Around noon?" Matt asked. "That's fine." Amy replied smiling up at him. She didn't remember ever smiling so much in one night. 'Well' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I did the night of the dance.'  
  
"You'll remember to think about.it, right?" Matt asked pulling her out of her thoughts. "I promise, Matt." Amy replied smiling. "Okay" he said pushing away some hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Matt asked taking a step back in attempt to leave. "Yeah, noon. Bye Matt" Amy replied amused and Matt smiled back at her, knowing he was acting silly but not really caring and really, neither did Amy. "Bye Amy." He said turning as he headed for the stairs. He just took his first step down them when Amy called his name. "What?" Matt asked turning back to her. Amy ran up to him, kissing him soundly. "Nothing, see you tomorrow." She said smiling before she turned and ran back to her apartment. Matt just smiled humorously and headed down to his car.  
  
Amy walked into her apartment, looking around for Cindy. She found her reading a book in bed. Amy crossed her arms, trying to look as annoyed as she could but she wasn't doing a very good job, she was just to happy. Cindy still didn't notice her there so Amy cleared her throat causing her head to shoot up in surprise. "Hey. Where's Matt?" Cindy asked confused. "On his way home, where else?" Amy asked in reply. "Gee, I don't know, in you bed?" Cindy replied, smiling in jest.  
  
"You guys didn't have a fight did you? I mean you were just kissing him like it was going out of style." She asked only half joking. "No we didn't have a fight but.we've never." Amy trailed off but Cindy knew what she meant. "I thought you two went out?" Cindy asked. "Well yeah, when I was fifteen. We've literally slept together before but never." Again Amy trailed off. "Ooohh. So what was wrong with tonight?" Cindy asked. "Nothing I guess, it's just to soon. We just met up yesterday, it woulda been to weird." Amy replied. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Well, it's after two so I think I'm ganna hit the hay." She said and Amy nodded. "Night. Oh, I'll probably be hanging out with them again tomorrow, so don't wait up." Amy smiled to her friend and left before Cindy had a chance to reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Wow, longest chapter so far. I was thinking of splitting it up into two but I figure since I never update in time I'd just leave it. Will Amy go with Matt and Jeff? Tune in next time to fine out.cliché I know but I've been writing non stop for a couple hours, and it's late. One more thing, for some reason my dot dot dot thing isn't coming through when I upload, it shows up as just one period. Anyway, I just don't feel like going back through and changing it all so if you see just a period with no space between the next word it was supposed to be three dots.yeah, I'll stop babbling now. Sorry if I'm confusing. 


	6. Surprise Visit

Chapter Six Surprise Visit  
  
  
  
Amy was awakened the next morning by the sound of Cindy making breakfast. Her muscles groaned in protest as she rolled over to look at the clock next to her bed, which read 9:56. Deciding that now was as good as time as any to get up, she threw back the covers and slid out of bed. By the time she got out of the shower, Cindy was sitting in front of the television with her half eaten breakfast in her lap.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Cindy said smiling up at her. "Your up early." Amy remarked as she came to sit next to her, mindful of her still sore muscles. "Yeah well, your not the only one who has a hot date all day." Cindy replied. "Really?" Amy asked smiling. "No, Sam called me into work." Cindy replied with a look of lament. "Aww . . ." Amy said with a chuckle.  
  
"Matt asked me to go with him and Jeff when they leave this Sunday." Amy blurted out, looking expectantly at Cindy. "Yeah? Are you going to?" she asked. "I don't know . . . I want to, but I wouldn't feel right if they had to paid for everything. I have a little saved up, but not much. All of what I had went into the Mexico trip last month." She explained. "They offered to pay for you?" Cindy asked surprised. "Yeah. For the hotel room and plane tickets." She replied. "Wow, sounds like they really want you to go." Cindy observed. "It's a great opportunity, to get into the business I mean. I would get to see how they work in the WWF and I'd be training and working out with Matt and Jeff every day. But . . . the money . . ." Amy trailed off.  
  
"Well, I can understand that, but if they want to do it, I would. Amy this is your dream, this is what you want to do and if your best friends want to help you, let them. You can always pay them back later." Cindy said and Amy nodded with a small smile on her face. "That's what Matt said. But what if I don't get in? It would take me forever to pay them back." Amy said with an agitated look. "You WILL make it, you hear me? You good, the best." Cindy assured her. "I guess . . ." Amy replied. "No 'I guess', you are. Say it, say 'I'M THE BEST!'" Cindy instructed making Amy smile. "I'm the best." She said with confidence.  
  
At that moment the phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Cindy ran to get it since it was hers, while Amy grabbed her gym bag and made her way back to her room. Tossing it on her bed, she opened it and removed her old gym clothes. Throwing them into the hamper, she rummaged through her closet and put a new pair in her bag. Glancing at the clock she saw that she still had a half hour before Matt was supposed to be at her apartment. Sighing, she decided to read while she waited so she picked up her copy of 'Lord of the Flies' and flopped down on her bed, making herself comfortable  
  
At exactly 11:58 there was a knock on the door. Amy tossed her book on the bed and made her way out to the living room but Cindy was faster, already leading Matt into the apartment. "Hey." Amy said smiling. "Mornin." He replied with a grin as he kissed her softly on the cheek. "Awww." Cindy said with a dramatic sigh. Amy shot her a glare before gabbing Matt's hand and leading him to the door. "See you tonight." She said opening the door. "No you won't. I'm going to my mom's house tonight so you'll have the whole apartment to yourself . . . or yourselves." She added with a sly grin making both blush. "Good bye Cindy" Amy said sternly as she lead Matt out into the hallway.  
  
"Does IHOP sound good?" Matt asked when they were in the car. "That's fine." Amy replied. "Pearl Jam?" Matt asked holding up the CD. "Yeah" she replied and he put it in. Matt started up the car and when they were on the main street he reached over and took her hand. Amy turned her gaze from the gray sky to look at him and smiled before leaning over and kissing his cheek. She then moved down to his neck, moving his shirt over to get better access. "Amy . . ." Matt said with a groan. "Yes Mattie?" she asked with a small smile as she breathed in his cologne. "Your not exactly making it easy to drive." He said fretfully. "I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well, no but . . . " he trailed off as his cell phone rang and Amy sat back in the seat so he could answer it. "Uh, M . . . Matt." He stuttered out, much to Amy's amusement. "What Jeff?" He asked a little irritably, childishly sticking his tongue out at Amy. "Who?" Matt asked interestedly as his previous hostility faded away. "No way, Really? That's awesome! When?" he asked excitedly as Amy gave him a quizzical look. "Great. Yeah hang on." He told Jeff. "Shane and Shannon are in town as a sort of surprise thing; they want us to meet them for breakfast, do you mind?" Matt asked hopefully, making eye contact as they stopped for a red light.  
  
"Of course not. You can just drop me off at the next street, I have a friend that lives on it that I could see so you don't have to go all the way back to my house." Amy replied a little disappointedly. Matt gave her a quizzical look while he told Jeff he'd call him back in five minutes. "Why would I drop you off at home?" he asked, confused. "You just said you wanted to meet your friends for breakfast, right?" Amy asked in reply. "Well, I guess I could drop you off if you want, but don't you want to met them?" Matt asked. "Oh . . . Yeah, if you want me to." Amy replied.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Did I used to be insanely jealous and not remember? Never letting you met any of my friends?" Matt teased with a grin while Amy chuckled. "No, but . . . I don't know, never mind." Amy shrugged, smiling. "So who are these guys?" she asked changing the subject. "I keep forgetting you never met them, because we met them right after you left. They changed the boundaries for the school and they got transferred into ours. I had a couple classes with Greg so we became friends pretty quickly, the same for Jeff and Shannon." Matt explained as they made their way back to Matt and Jeff's hotel. Matt called Jeff back and told him they would be there soon.  
  
Amy followed Matt into Jeff's hotel room where there were two guys around Matt and Jeff's age sitting in chairs and Jeff was no where to be seen. "Hey guys" Matt said as he walked in. "There he is." The blonde one said as Matt pulled him out of the chair and slapped his back in a manly hug. "What's up Matt?" asked the dark haired one as they also shared a hug. "You must be Amy." The blonde one commented with a smile, holding out his hand to her. "I'm Shannon." He added as Amy shook his hand. "And I'm Greg" The dark haired one said also shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you guys." Amy replied smiling back.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" Matt asked as he and Amy took a seat on his bed. "Takin a shower." Shannon replied. "So what made you guys come here to visit?" Matt asked. Shannon and Greg exchanged looks before turning back to Matt. "What, can't we just come and visit two of our best friends?" Shannon asked with a grin. Matt gave them a skeptical look but before he could reply Jeff walked out, fully dressed.  
  
"You guys ready?" he asked shuffling through his gym bag. "We were born ready." Greg said making the group chuckle at the corny joke. 'Must be a North Carolina thing' Amy thought to herself with a smile following the boys out to the parking lot. "We'll follow you." Shannon said simply as he and Greg walked over to their car and Matt, Jeff and Amy went to Matt and Jeff's car. Jeff threw his gym bag in the truck where Amy and Matt's already were and the trio took off followed by Greg and Shannon.  
  
When they got to IHOP they got a big booth near the back, Matt and Jeff sitting on either side of Amy as Greg sat next to Jeff with Shannon on his right. After ordering their food, Jeff turned to Greg and Shannon. "So why'd you decide to visit us here? You know where ganna be back home on Tuesday right?" he asked. "They just want to visit their two best friends. "Matt said sarcastically. "Okay, okay so that's not the whole reason. We had a meeting with WCW." Greg replied. "Really? That's awesome! Did they give you a contract?" Jeff asked. "We don't know yet, they'll tell us by next week." Shannon said.  
  
Just then the waitress walked up with their food and refilled their drinks. The group was silent for a few minutes, each digging right into their meals. "Hey, we're all going to the gym today to teach Amy some more moves, wanna come?" Jeff asked. "Sure, that sounds cool." Greg answered. "Yeah, fine with me." Shannon added. Amy was oblivious to the conversation; she was having one of her in her mind. 'Okay, Matt and Jeff, my two best friends want to train me and help break me into the business, that's a plus. I don't have any money to travel with them, that's a minus. They offer to buy my tickets and hotel room, Plus. I might not be able to pay them back for a long time unless I make it, minus. Damnit this isn't helping me.' Amy thought to herself. 'Lets see, I'll get to be with Matt, Plus. Neither of them have a problem with buying me the stuff, Plus. I'll feel uncomfortable with them having to buy me the stuff, minus.'  
  
"Amy, are you even listening?" Matt asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked as she blushed slightly, totally clueless that anyone was even talking to her. Matt turned to Jeff as the two shook their heads, grinning. "Shannon asked if you've ever done a suplex." Matt said. "Oh, sorry, no, not really." Amy answered with a shrug. "What were you thinking about?" Matt asked curiously. "Nothing." Amy lied. Matt held her gaze for a minute, then shrugged and went back to his food, knowing she would tell him only when and if she wanted.  
  
"We should wait a bit before we work out or we'll get sick." Matt said. They group had finished breakfast and we're standing by the cars deciding what they should do next. "Why don't we see a movie? They're all about an hour or so long, that's long enough to wait." Jeff suggested. "Sure, that's a good idea." Matt replied looking to the others. "Fine with me." Shannon said. "Yeah me too." Greg added. "Me three." Amy said with a small grin. "Okay then, let's get a paper and see what's playing." Jeff said already walking over to the Newspaper machine.  
  
"Okay, we got '10 things I Hate about you, 200 cigarettes, Madeline, and South Park the movie'." Jeff said reading off the list. "Anything's fine with me." Amy said. "Yeah, I don't really mind either, whatever you guy's want to see." Greg said. "How about South Park? I heard that was hilarious." Matt suggested. "Yeah, Adam and Jay say it last week and they loved it." Jeff added. "Okay let's see that" Shannon said and the group got into they're cars and drove off, Amy pointing out the way because she knew the area better than any of the boys.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: I know I say this almost every time but sorry it's been so long since I updated. Couple things, first off, thanks to OnThaEdge487 for telling me about the . . . things, you're a lifesaver. Second, this takes place in 99 and my memory sucks so I don't remember any movies that came out back then. I went online and looked it up but those where the only ones I could find. Third, thanks as always to everyone who reads and reviews my story. 


	7. Movies

Chapter Seven Movies  
  
"I'll get the tickets, you guys go get the snacks." Jeff said. "Hey Shay, come here a sec." Jeff added and Shannon stayed behind while Amy, Matt and Greg went on ahead to wait in line for popcorn. "What's up?" Shannon asked. "I think there's something up with Amy. You saw her at breakfast, her mind keeps wondering off." Jeff explained. "Yeah, I see what you mean. What do you want me to do?" Shannon asked. "Just tell Matt and Amy to go get the seats and we'll hang back, give them some time to talk. Cool?" Jeff asked. "Cool." Shannon replied. "Thanks man, you guys just wait for me and I'll help you carry everything." Jeff added. "You got it." Shannon replied before rejoining Matt, Amy and Greg.  
  
"Man, it's getting kind of crowded, huh guys?" Shannon remarked after a minute of thinking what to say without it being obvious. "Yeah, it's a popular movie." Matt replied looking around. "Hey, you know what, why don't you and Ames grab the seats, it might be hard getting five seats all together." Shannon added, throwing a quick wink to Greg. "Uh . . . Yeah that's not a bad idea. Here comes Jeff, we can get everything." Greg added. "You guys sure?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow as Jeff reached the group and handed each a ticket. "Positive, hurry up man." Shannon said giving him a little shove. "Alright, come on" Matt said taking Amy's hand.  
  
Matt and Amy walked all the way to the top row, which is where everyone liked to sit. The seats hand adjustable arm rests, so Matt lifted the one between Amy and he up and wrapped his arm around her. She sighed in content as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Have you thought about it?" Matt asked quietly, not waning to push her, but to curious not to ask. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it all day. And . . . I wouldn't have any problem if I was positive I could pay you back the money, but I'm not." Amy said in a rush.  
  
"Amy," Matt said, gently pulling her chin towards him so he could look her in the eye. "I don't care if you never pay me back, I have enough money now where it wouldn't hurt me financially. I know it's important to you to be able to pay me back because that's just the way you feel. So weather it takes you a month or ten years, you can pay me back if you want, but please come with me, don't just not come because of the money." He said as he softly stroked her cheek.  
  
Amy looked away for a second as she colleted her thoughts; but when she turned back to him, she was smiling. "Okay." She said simply. "Okay?" Matt asked excitedly, matching her grin as she nodded. "Yes!" he yelled, pulling her into a hug and causing more than a few stares from the other people in the theater. "Matt," Amy whispered, giggling at his sudden outburst. "It's going to be great Ames, you'll see." He said, still excitedly. "I know it is." Amy replied smiling against his shoulder. Matt pulled back to look her in the eyes, then leaned down in for a kiss.  
  
"Can't leave them alone for five minutes without them going at it like rabbits." Jeff's amused voice broke the couple apart. Matt and Amy stuck their tongues out at Jeff simultaneously, and then grinned at each other. "Amy said yes." Matt informed Jeff ecstatically. "Yeah? That's great." Jeff replied happily as he passed out the various snacks, which wasn't much since they had just eaten. "Said yes to what?" Greg asked, coming up behind Shannon. "She's going to travel and train with us." Jeff replied, sitting next to his brother with Greg on his left and Shannon at the end. "Cool."  
  
The movie started shortly after that, silencing the conversation. It couldn't stop Matt's grin after hearing Amy say yes, though and he pulled her closer as she grinned up at him. The theatre erupted in laughter so the two turned their gaze back to the screen and their attention back on the movie; their arms still wrapped around each other.  
  
"That was funny as hell." Greg laughed as the group exited the theater. "Totally." Jeff agreed nodding. "You guys ready to workout?" Matt asked, his arm around Amy as they followed Jeff, Greg and Shannon to the garage. "More than ready." Greg replied and promptly did a flip to prove it. "Hah, kid stuff." Shannon remarked and, wanting to show Greg up, did a no handed flip. "And that wasn't?" Jeff asked Shannon and, not waiting for an answer, did two back flips. This earned applause from the entire group, except Amy, which Jeff noticed.  
  
"What? Not impressed?" Jeff asked, trying not to grin. "Don't get me wrong," Amy started, also trying to keep a straight face. "It was . . . Okay." She replied, and Jeff stood in front of her, crossing his arms with a mock glare on his face. "Yeah? Think you can do better?" Jeff asked as Matt, Greg and Shay looked on, silently grinning as the two bickered. Amy looked away for a second, no longer able to control the grin on her face. "Maybe." She finally replied, looking him in the eye again. "Yeah? Prove it." Jeff challenged, also grinning. She shrugged, and then took a few steps back to give herself room. She paused a minute, then took off, out doing the three wrestlers by doing three no handed back flips in a row.  
  
The group was silent for a second, and then they all clapped loudly while Amy half bowed, laughing. She looked to Jeff with a raised eyebrow, who just laughed with her as he patted her on the back. "Okay, okay, I have to admit that was cool." He said leading the way to the garage, Matt Greg and Shannon following, as Amy smiled proudly. "Where'd you learn that anyway?" he asked. "Oh you know, just picked it up along the way." She shrugged still grinning.  
  
"Hey Amy!" a deep, angry voice called from behind the group. Amy whipped her head around, a shocked look on her face. The voice belonged to a man, looking to be around the same age as Amy. He had short hair, dyed bright red, a nose ring and wore tight black jeans with a dirty white shirt. "I'll catch up in a sec guys." She said making her way over to him. Matt shared a look with Jeff, who just shrugged before looking back to Amy and the Guy.  
  
"What do you want, Eric?" Amy asked hostilely. "Where've you been lately?" He ignored her question, glancing over at Matt and Jeff. "I don't see how that's any of your business." She replied coldly, crossing her arms. "Come on Amy, your not still mad are you?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Why would I be mad? Just because you cheated on me after we'd only been going out for a week?" she asked glaring at him. "It's been three months," Was Eric's response. "Exactly. Leave me alone; I'm not interested in going out with you and I never will be." Amy shot back and turned to leave but he grabbed onto her arm. Amy was surprised, but recovered quickly, trying to free her arm.  
  
"Let. Me. Go." Amy ordered through gritted teeth as she tried once again to detach herself from Eric, who acted like he didn't even hear her. "Are you deaf? She said let go." Matt's voice came up from behind Amy. "And who the hell are you?" Eric asked furiously, pulling Amy a little closer to him. "Did I stutter?" Matt asked, looking pointedly at where Eric still had hold of Amy.  
  
"You guys coming or what?" Jeff asked walking up with Greg and Shannon. The guy's saw what was going on and came to stand next to Matt, ready to help. Eric, obviously not expecting four professional wrestlers to come to Amy's aid, quickly loosened his grip on her with a sly grin on his face. "That's okay Amy, have some fun with your . . ." he paused to sneer at Matt, Jeff, Greg and Shannon. ". . . Friends. But we'll just see who has the last word." He finished, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. Newly freed, she flinched backwards, right into Matt's awaiting arms. This just made Eric grin more before he took off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked worriedly, rubbing Amy's arm, where Eric had grabbed it. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied looking up at him. "Who was that guy?" Jeff asked. "Eric, an old friend of my brother's. He's such an asshole, he just never leaves me alone." Amy replied angrily. "Want us to talk to him?" Jeff asked, punching his left hand with his right in a mock threat. She laughed, shaking her head. "Don't bother. I won't see him anymore anyway." She replied. "You sure Ames?" Matt asked. "Don't worry Mattie." Amy said and he nodded, taking her hand in his. "Let's get going then." He replied, leading the group over to the cars.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short, Chapter eight is on it's way. Do you think I should do more with the Eric character or just leave it alone? Review and let me know what you think. Thanks as always to everyone who R&R my stories, you guys are the best. 


End file.
